So Many Worlds!
by 1SonicLover
Summary: What happens when you and others gather characters from other worlds Read to find out!Neko!Ed, Roy and Al
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi this is some random naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover it starts in our world. Okay enough talk lets begin!!!

My POV

"Hi everyone!" I say talking to my friend on the webcam. It was a long day and it was HOT! Well i mean its summer isnt it supposed to be hot. "Hey guys, guess what." "What" asked one of my good friends: Ai Shinjin Komatsu. "I got a strange letter, and it has a ticket with a name tag in it." i said "What! you got one too!?" everyone yelled. "wait you guys have them too?" i asked because i am know by my mask of 'the idiot'. Only one person knows of my mask, and because im go good of hidding it i got strate D's, I lied like i forgot my homework when i did even touch it. "Baka, of course we have one!" another one of my friends said: Peach Je'tame Roulette. "So, what does yours say." my ony friend who is a boy said: Tsuyoi Kokoro. (meaning 'Strong Heart') i started to read mine aloud:

_Fira Kaoru,_

_You and a few other people have been chosen to go on a mission which we will explained later. Come to the Government Agency at 5 tonight, all will be well._

_ Sincerely,_

_ G.A._

"Fira, drop the mask for a little while and research it." Ai said with a commanding voice so i know not to mess around. "fine but i can put it back on later." with that i presed a button and TVs and computers came out of hiding in the walls and ceiling. everyone but Ai had their mouths ajar so i couldnt help to let out a small giggle. Then i rolled over to another computer and started typing at high speed. "Bingo sending data now." i said then rolled back to everyone in my chair and everything went back into hiding. "that was cool." said my other friend: Alexandra Uchiha. "So should we go?" I asked " yeah so they dont use force." replied Tsuyoi. "ok guys im gonna go." i said "bye" everyone said before they logged out. I sighed then started to pack. When i looked into the mirror i said "We alone cannot tame the beast." In the mirror a wolf with twelve tails said "**But powers together work well.**" With that said i left my house and headed to the government agency.

When i got there everyone was already there "So why the hell you called us here" I said more than asked. "Well we want you 5 to go to other worlds and bring back special charaters that are enlisted here." he toses me the scroll. "oh and Fira, try not to do what happened last time." after he left I turned to everyone and said "He loves to piss me off. Anyways *throws cloths and them* change into them and then we leave." After they change i push them into a portal...to FullMetal Alchemist.

Roy POV

Riza was watching Roy read a letter from a friend after he read it he sighed "Riza get me Fullmetal and halfmetal(al)." "May I ask why sir." riza asked. "Because the boys may be in trouble. And by this letter whos after the boys are stronger than Scar and maybe even the Homunculus." i replied "ok sir." so riza left to get the boys. a few mins later a tall suit of armor, Riza, and a blonde walked in the room I sighed and started to explane.

Fira POV

I walked into the military just like that i knew where the three were knocked on the to Roy Mustangs office and heared a 'come in' from the other side so i walked right in and into the trap they had for me but i already knew. "Just me." I said to them under the wolf mask they all looked at each other then Roy came up to me and removed my masked. I quickly moved my hand up to cover my left eye(they put me in a cage) they all just stared "What?" I asked them. "Umm if you dont mind me asking what happened to your eye?" Al asked nevously I couldnt help but let out a chuckle "Well my boy you dont want to know." i managed to say before i went back to chuckleing. Then I put my on Al's shoulder which made him 'eep' then everyone looked over and saw me "How the hell did you get out!?" Ed yelled/asked.

I just stared at him with a oneeye bored look "I must have been your eye. What does it have allow you to do alchemy." Ed said but I let out a yawn the said "listen Ed I dont know any alchemy all i know is im here on a mission and i plan on getting it done." then whispered to Al "I can get your body's back if you want and that is no lie." Al's eyes widen and he looked at me with hope in his eyes "Get away from her Al she'll only use us!" Ed yelled I flinched back and step back from Al. "your wrong, Brother." Al said "when I looked into her eye i saw no lie, and when her hand was on my shoulder i felt warm." This shocked Ed Al felt warm after years of feeling nothing he felt warm. "Fine, I'll help too. What's your mission?" Ed which shocked everyone but me "I need you, your brother, and Roy to come with me." I replied "And if i dont come?" Roy asked raising a brow. "lets just say you'll be hurt in two ways." I smiled everyone sweatdroped and Roy was scared for his mini him "Fine ill come." he said in a cool voice then he added "but i get to see your left eye." he said with his god damn smirk on his face.

I sighed then said "Fine. *they smiled*But...*smile gone* you, Roy Mustang *now I smirk and pull out a camera* have to let me get a picture of you kissing Edward!" I squeal and they are shocked "oh and if you or Ed try to kill my camera ill rip out something that'll hurt like hell." I added. "fine, heres your mask." Roy said " aww oh well." I sighed and put on my mask. "come." with that we got my friends and went into the portal

A/N: And Cut

Me: Bye guys

Ai: Please Rate

Peach: And Review

Tsuyoi: See you

jûni and Alexandra: Next Time on

Al, Ed, Roy: So Many Worlds!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok i know dosent make scence because i dont make scence. Trust me if you saw mw in real life i would confuse you. And people find me wierd, crazy, hyper, annoying, whatever.

Ed & Al: -sweatdrop-

Ai: you confuse me too, and too hyper

Me: Shut up!

Peach: when are you gonna put the you-know-what in the story?

Me: i think in this story.

Tsuyoi: Note its not lemon.

Alexandra: Wow...

Jûni: and what am i chopped liver.

Me: shut up you were in the 1st one!

Ai, Alexandra, Tsuyoi, Peach, & Jûni: So what Fira!

Me/Fira: i dont care!

Ed: Cant we just start the story dammit!

Al: calm down Brother

Roy: Fullmetal i order you to calm down.

Fira: Fine lets Begin! Wait i need to tell them somthing!

Everyone: then hurry up!!

Fira: Jûni is the twelve tailed wolf but was forgotten, and Alexandra becomes the Kyuubi. Now Begin!

Ed, Roy, and Al were surprized by what they saw people working at strange things. (computers, etc.) " Um Wolf mask-chan where are we?" Al asked before i could reply a girl with short brown hair came up " 24135 the Boss needs to see you and i need your friends for you know what reasons." she said. "Now Taramis what have i told you about calling me by my code name." I said rather boredly (sorry if spell wrong) "And what have i said about calling me by my full name." Taramis replied. " Fine change of subject, Tara, take them and tell Sara to tell _him_ ill be there after i get Ed, Al, and Roy setled." i told her.

"Ok, Ai, Alexandra, Peach, and Tsuyoi will you please follow me." Tara asked then started to leave with Ai, Alexandra, Peach, and Tsuyoi in toll. "Come on you three lets get you settled into your rooms." i said "um wolf mask-chan whats name." Al asked (forget about where you are whats her name). "My name is Fira and no i dont have a last name, or i have one they just didn't tell me." i added "Now lets go."

With Taramis

"ok i have some questions and i want you to answer truthfully, alright?" i asked. Then everyone nodes. "First question, if you could become an animal what animal would you be?" i asked "A cat." Ai said "A fox." Alexandra answered "A hawk." Tsuyoi said "A ferret." Peach answered. "Good next question, What is your favorite color?" i said. "Blue" Ai. "red" Alexandra "Pink" Peach "Green" Tsuyoi. "Alright follow me to your rooms." i said and led them out of the room.

With Fira(for some reason i wanna type Fire)

"How old are you" Roy asked "14" I answered. "Wow, two years younger then Ed and yet your taller then him." Roy said. "Shut up Bastard." Ed said. "Just kidding im 18." i really answered truthfully. "oh, Here we are." i said before anyone of them could say anything. "Now stay here until i come get you." i ordered. "ok." both Al and Roy said.

Fira POV with Boss

"What do you want this time bastard." i growled "i want your report of what they should be." He replied (yeah forget bastard). " Ed and Al should be cats fur should be Ed's hair color and ears and tail tipped in the color of whatever Al's hair is. Roy should be a black cat." i stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Good. Turn Al human soon, and your friends will take the test soon." He smirked then added "All of them will be on your team for now." "Fine." i growled then quickly added "Now good bye." with that i left before he could call me.i raced down the hallways sometimes running into someone. i open the door to the room of mirrors and shut the door behind me. "Jûni..i'm going into mindscape to see you." with that i fell unconscious.

Fira's Mindscape

i wake up in a field of wild flowers and spots of green grass with wild life running around. To the left a forest of pine, to the right a mansion. i walk into the mansion and find someone who almost looks like Roy, exept his left eye is purple and his right eye is black where the white should be and yellow, and has two pitch-black wolf ears and twelve matching wolf tails. **"hey pup, what are you-" **he didnt get to finish talking before he was takled. "i-i..they..my...fault." i sobbed into his chest.** "shh its ok pup, its ok." **he said, **"now others will be ok because they will be like us."** "but what if they dont wanna be like us, they will be forced, and if that happened i wouldn't forgive myself." i managed to say, then looked up at him "why do you still call me pup?" i asked him because he always called me pup. **"haha well pup i call you that because your still young." **he laughed out, **"Pup your about to wake up, and come visit me again." **he said "i will and who knows i might play cards with you." i laughed as i left my mindscape.

Outside Fira's mindscape

i look around and head out to where AL-592 is, when i get there i see people working on him. (AL-592 is a robot) "you cant operate him yet." i flinch a silently curse my presences, then i quickly run out of the room, might have a new record. _"well might as well go to get Alphones' body from the gate"_ with that thought i go to Ed, Al, and Roy still in the room. "good your still here" i said in a unsurprised "follow" i commanded them but noone move a inch, i look at them confusedly. "sorry madam but we want to know why we're here" Roy answered my sillent question. "it is not my place to tell, so, come." i said, but sill got the same reaction. *sigh* "sorry miss but like Roy said 'we want to know why we're here'" Al spoke up. "well then i guess there's no other choice to get you to come but, if i do _that_ ill most likely get punished, then again if i don't they stay here, or i could get _them_ to help, then again _they_ don't really like for that one time, and _she_ probably hates me for earlier and _he_ would kill me if i told them.*groan* my head hurts." i said not realizing i said it out loud. "i got it!" i said then added "ill be back!" i sang. i left them staring in the spot where i was.

5 Mins Later

i raced into the room and jump onto the bed, which roy and ed was on.(feel sorry for them) "hey you sill have to follow me!" i whined in a little 5 year old would. "like i said 5 minutes ago not until we know why we're here." Roy sigh. An evil grin appeared on my face "well then i just have to make you then."

Fira/Me/Twilight/Kara/Kera/Kira/Kero: See

Jûni & Tsuyoi: Ya

Ai & Alexandra: Next

Peach: Time

Taramis & Boss: On

Everyone: So many worlds

Me: is that going to be the ending every time now?

Ai: i think it is.

Peach: how can you not know its is your story!!!

Me: Whatever i dont know so i dont know!

Taramis: ma'm i dont get you

Me: noone does. noone does.

Ed: what do you mean when you said ' then i just have to make you' because i dont get it.

*Everyone looks at me*

Me: Hey dont look at me!

Me: whatever bye-bye readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi welcome back to...

Everyone: So many worlds!

Alexandra: Hey when are we going to that world?

Me: I'm going to save that for last. -evil grin- Got it memerized?

Ai: Oh boy.

Peach: i don't get it.

Taramis: *sigh* she stole a line from Kingdom Hearts.

Tsuyoi: from that Axel guy?

Jûni: yes...

Me: hold up brb.

Boss: i'll never get her.

Ed: is she going to tell us your name?

Me: back! Now where are we in the story? it's been a while.

Everyone: YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN STORY!

Me: oh wait i remember.

Roy: maybe you should use a recap of each story.

Everyone but Al, Ed, & Roy: NO!

Al: why not.

Me: last time i did that was bad.

Peach: hey wait a minute you didn't do it before!

Me: you want me to start the story?

Peach: yes.

Me: ok then lets BEGIN!

"What do you mean make us?" Roy smirked "you can't even scare us?" grined Ed. "Oh. i one of the most fearful out of everyone in this building when i want to." i smirked, that was scarier than Roys. "How?" Roy finally asked. "My left eye can make who ever sees it have nightmares so real it makes you scared." this time my smirk turned into a evil smile that sent chills up their spines but quickly added "and sometimes when i sing the songs are dark. But then again being caged for most of your life and not aloud to show emotion does that to you, besides i already sold my soul to two people. So Come!" they all flinced at the tone of my voice which i hate no despise that tone and only use it for comands. We walk down the hallways into the dinning room where my friends, Boss, and Taramis are waitting.

"About time you got here." growled Boss "Sorry i had to _convince_ them to come." after i said that Boss glare at me then said "i hope she didn't scare you to much but it looks like she has more punishment." i bowed then walked away taking Alphones with me. "AL!" Ed called out. "Do not worry soon they'll be back and your brother will have his body back." Boss quickly explained. "Now that we're all here i will tell you who i am. My name is Sake no Sunaba." at first there was a moment of silence until everyone but Sake and Taramis yelled "What Kind of Name is That!" "That's what everyone said save for Fira, she is the only one who didn't say that." He sighed.

Back With Fira & Al in a room with transmutation circle

"Gah! i need another reason why i'm still here!" Fira went into one emotional state, fustrated. "Umm what did you mean when you said that you sold your soul to two people?" Al asked carfully not wanting to end up like the wall which have a big crack that looked like a skull when she punched it. "i may not look it but i have a demon sealed inside me. He is one of the people who i sold my soul to. the other is Boss or his name Sake no Sunaba." Fira said as her fustration turned into sorrow while Al could only watch.

"whatever lets get this over with." with that i clapped my hands and transmutated Al into his original body but the armor was still there "that's interresting. to bad he won't remember what i just told him." i smiled sadly as i started to put some clothes on him. *talks through microphone* "Sekaki, conected me with Sake." she waited for a reply "Very well." with that she got ready to speak.

To the Dinning room

"Boss, request for report from Fira. Accept?" a voice came from a speaker "accept." with that fira came on the speaker "Boss." "Fira report." "part BBR is complete going into MMR mode." fira replied. "MMR can wait right now i think Edward would like to see his brother." Sake spoke and added "Also the wolves are acting up again." "roger. i will deal with them." with that Fira hung up."looks like she has her hands full." Sake looked at Taramis as she said that so she explained "Meaning she might...you know." Sake nods at this while Fira walks through the door with Al in her hands. "Al!" ed raced over to see his brother as Fira held his bro out for him to take. After Ed took al Fira left with out a word.

With Fira (yet again)

i walk into the changing room to undress and started to remove my shirt and bra reviling a nicely toned stomach with D-cup breast. the lower parts reviled firm soft legs and her whole body was like a mans dream a fantancy. With the clothing gone she started to turn into her wolf form. my wolf form was a form female wolves would kill for: perfect figure, form, and strong. after i tramsformed i went into the wolfs den. "**What happened?**" i growled "**a wolf has it into his head that he can beat you Alfa.**" a white wolf bowed to me "**lead me to him.**" i ordered as i followed the white wolf to a sandy brown colored wolf who growled at me "**are you the alfa, 'cause im here to take the title of alfa.**" "**yes i'm Alfa of this place.**" i growled back firmly.

(i suck at battle themes)

the wolf circled me slowly trying to get me to attack but i wait perfectly still not even turning as he growled still trying. he then bit down on my front left paw, horrible mistake. grabing him by the back of the neck i through him into a tree, but got up and charged at me biting my right front. i bit down on his back making him let go and pull his ears and tail down. i put my mouth around his telling him i was his alfa. After the fight i want back into the changing room '_Jûni i need your help._' i thought and he answered '**i know pup you need to transform into me so you can rest. don't worry i will take care of things.**' '_thanks._' with that i tranformed into my human form. closed my right eye and opened my left a black and yellow eye and transformed in Jûni. (i'm gonna skip the tranformation) he found a gray T-shirt and a pair of black pants. "Sekaki, this is Jûni conect me with Sake." he said into the microphone.

Back to Dinning room

"mister Sake a request that shouldn't be ignored is asking to talk to you put him on?" the voice from before asked "sure Sekaki put whoever on." sake was waiting as another voice came from the speaker "Hello again Sake miss me much?" making sake glare at the speaker "not at all know why don't you leave." "sorry i can't unless Fira gets rest or i take over and trust me if i take over what Fira was doing there is 50 percent chance of Edward not being happy, so i might take Al to the room and sleep." "Jûni why don't you go back to the twelve hells you came from." "i can't oh by the way i'm in front of the dinning room door so say that to my face."with that the conection was lost and Jûni came into the room. "so lets go put Al in his room." he said holding his arms out to take him. Ed was hesint (sp?) on giving al to the guy in front of him "if you want you can come with me Ed." with that ed placed al in the guys hands and followed him to a room.

"Jûni." ed broke the silence "what?" Jûni watched him "what does your name mean?" ed asked which was replied "my name means twealve tail." "what kind of person would name you twealve tail?" ed was more curious "i got the name from my title and used my title because i don't remember my real name." Jûni closed his eyes not noticing ed staring at him. "my title is Jûni no Ookami." he answered an unasked question. Before ed could say anything someone came into the room "Jûni, when you see Fira tell her AL-592 is ready to operate." and with that he left. "well i need to go." Jûni said as he left the room.

Room of Mirrors

Jûni locked the door behind him and talked to Fira '**hey pup can we switch yet?**' '_yea im okay now._' '**good i about strangled sake in front of everyone.**' '_im going to ignore what you just said now hurry up and change._' with that Jûni closed his left eye and opened his right and tranformed into Fira '_anything interresting happen?_' fira asked **'yea but you need to do the MMR before it, AL-592 is operational.'** with that fira ran out of the room to MMR Alphones but she didn't know ed was in there so a few problems

1. she has no bra on.

2. she's a girl

3. he's a boy

shirt is about to fall off and the pants and boxers fell off in the mirror room.

Fira ran into the room(and somehow closed the door) and gave a sigh of relef until she saw ed. She felt her face heat up as she yelled at him "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" ed got over his shock and yelled back "MY BROTHER IS HERE AND Jûni LET ME COME!" Fira was mad at Jûni now "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she grabed ed and was about to force him out when the shirt fell off and she tripped. Taking ed with her and landing in a interesting position. Fira inbetween eds legs eds head between neck weird is she's naked. once she got up she said "we never speak of this again agreed?" "agreed."

Me: akward way to end the story right?

Everyone :yep

Edward: *blush* and it was me

Me: ok well see ya!


End file.
